Lost? - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Harry gets pissed off at Draco, everything piling up on his back and decides to just walk away. But he doesn't know that someone is stubborn enough to chase him. A small story, especially for Christmas that are coming in four days. Merry Christmas everyone of my loved readers. Venustus


**~Lost?~**

**_A/N: So, this is something I wrote just now, as a Christmas present to you all my lovely readers and reviewers. Your comments have been so nice, I really was glad you liked my stories. The song that holds the inspiration for this story is Lost by Coldplay. I heard the Lost EP version, not the Viva La Vida one, neither the Lost+ wich had Jay Z. Lyrics to come. :) Drarry FTW and Merry Christmas, to all of you my lovelies. :)_**

~  
_Just because I'm losing_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lost_  
_Doesn't mean I'll stop_  
_Doesn't mean I will cross_

_Just because I'm hurting_  
_Doesn't mean I'm hurt_  
_Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve_  
_No better and no worse_  
~

The Great Hall was decorated with loads of candles as usual and four big trees, each one decorated with the colours of each house, all of them shining with the small candles on them. Harry had been pulled down at the Hall by Hermione, who wanted to cheer him up since he was awfully quiet and depressed for the past weeks. He had been closing up in his self, feeling alone, especially now that Hermione and Ron were constantly fighting. He had got bored of them fighting like kids and when he wanted to be by himself, the others thought he had something bothering him. He sighed, following Hermione as they sat down on the table. The table was only one, since most of the kids were spending their holidays back at home, and so did Ron as well. Hermione had decided to stay though, to keep track of her essays on all their classes.

As Harry sat down on the table he found himself next to a blond Slytherin, no other one than Draco Malfoy himself who was rapidly going on about something with his 'friends', talking loudly.

"Like Potter from over here, who clearly isn't taking all this stuff seriously. RIght, Potter?" Draco asked, turning to look at Harry who had just sat down on the table.

"What am I not taking seriously?" Harry asked surprised when he heard his name.

"We were talking about how seriously they take all the stuff they say about Christmas. On how you should get along with everyone. Don't you agree? It's a shittyy theory, people only are doing it for the holidays. Like I'd ever be friends with a Mud-Blood." he spat coldly, turning to look at Goyle again.

Harry scowled at him, hissing out, "Never speak of Hermione again." and he sat up, getting out of the Great Hall, walking furiously.

He got out of the castle from the main gates, angrily kicking the snow under his feet as he left out a groan, bringing his hands down at his legs. He'd hitten it on something but he kept mocing, not even caring that he wasn't wearing a coat, nor a scarf and not gloves either. He just kept walking, everything being so pressed up on him. Draco's comment about Hermione was that single drop that made him get upset. He had been obsessing with Draco for all their years and this year even more, but now he knew the reason why. He was gay, and hadn't came out yet, only Hermione knowing his secret. He kicked the snow furiously again, fists clenched up in his pockets, head down as he got out of the Hogwarts main grounds and found himself heading towards the Forbidden Forest. He didn't care that he was heading there, he only wanted to get away. That's what he always did, he ran away from everything.

Hermione had given a right scowl at Draco before getting up. Draco quickly followed her, grabbing her arm.

"Granger, I didn't mean... You know, I don't hate you, I just, had to, in front of them, you know. I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy, you've hurt him. Merlin knows where he's gone to." Hermione spat coldly, pulling her wrist from Draco's grip.

"Let me help then." Draco said softly.

"Why? Why, Malfoy?" she asked furiously, her sparkling with anger.

"I've told you why, don't make me say it again." Draco hissed under his breath.

"Then, if what you've told me is really true, prove it. Bring him back. And stop being a git at every opportunity you get." Hermione told him, leaving him alone quickly.

As though from their own, Draco's legs moved fast, getting out of the Great Hall as he looked around for Harry. He decided to get out of the castle and as he opened the door he saw footprints on the snow and followed them quickly, almost running after them.

Harry had sat down on a tree stump as it was impossible to find his way out of the forest. He'd gotten lost in it, everything around him seemed so white he couldn't think. He buried his face in his hands, being exhausted, mentally and physically and too much confused to figure out a way of getting out of the woods._ Maybe he wanted to get lost. Maybe he needed to get lost._

The crackle under his shoes, his breath hitching up in his throat, his face turned red from the cold. Draco was running, following the large line of a single pair of footsteps that leaded him inside the Forbidden Forest. Not caring if he'd get lost inside the forest, he continued following them, reaching a big blank spot. He saw him then, and took deep breaths, sighing relieved.

With still his head burried in his hands, Harry was crying, letting out his emotions, since he was alone in the forest. He didn't even notice that someone had gotten a few feet away from him, standing in the cold.

"Harry." a voice called him softly.

He lifted up his head, looking around and then saw Draco, standing on the snow, smiling softly at him.

"What do you want?!" Harry exclaimed angrily, looking at Draco and then turnign to look away. He growled, not wanting to face the blond.

"I'm sorry." Draco said under his breath, he was barely heard.

Harry turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. For before and... for everything." Draco replied.

Harry got up, moving towards Draco. He looked at him, seeing he'd run to find him. "How did you find me?" he asked, starring at his grey eyes.

"Followed you're footsteps, smartass. The snow can't cover you up." Draco smirked.

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "If you came here to mock me, then leave. I'm not in the mood." he spat coldly, trying to move away again. A hand grabbed his wrist softly, Malfoy's hand.

"Please, just listen to me." the blond muttered softly.

Harry sighed, looking up at him.

"I only wanted to say, I... I've regretted all these years and I wanna be your friend, if that's possible." Draco told him, smiling softly.

The smile on the blond's face made Harry blush. He'd never seen Draco smile like that before. Not that heart warming smile. It's always been a smirk or a grin or even a mock but never a smile so warm, so friendly.

"Why are you blushing?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied, the blush becoming deeper on his cheeks.

"So, could we be friends?" the blond asked him again, protesting his hand out for a handshake.

"If we are friends, I have to tell you something, before I regret it." Harry sighed, taking Draco's hand in a handshake.

"What is it?"

"I'm gay."

Draco gulped lightly as he blushed too, not believing what he'd heard. Him, the famous Harry Potter, being gay? He couldn't just adjust to the idea that easily only because he was afraid to admit that he was gay too.

"Does anyone know?" he asked softly.

"No one, except Hermione. And now you." Harry replied, looking away.

Draco caught Harry's chin softly, bringing him to face him. "Honesty it is then. I'm gay too." he said.

Harry gasped, backing away. "No way, Malfoy. Get out of here, I cannot believe you. You said you never wanted to be friend with people now at Christmas and then you came after me, actaing like you even care." he said, moving back to sit on his stump again.

Moving slowly and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Draco whispered, "I'm not lying, it's true. And I do care. I care about you."

Harry looked away. "Just leave me alone. You don't know what it is to be like what I am. Leave me alone." he said.

Draco moved to get in front of Harry, making him face him. He sat on his knees, looking up at Harry's green eyes. "I like you Harry. I'm not mocking you, I like you."

Harry starred at him. "Why now, Malfoy, out of all times? Why the bloody hell did you have to do a bloody love confession? Why, for Merlin's Shake, why?!" he exclaimed, getting up and beginning to walk away.

Draco got a bit paralyzed at that but got up, and watched Harry go for a while. He ran behind him. "Wait!" he called.

Harry groaned, turning around as Draco fell upon him, hugging him tightly and kissing him softly. He tried to pull away but Draco held him tight, not letting go of him. He began responding at that, closing his eyes as he softened under Draco's touch. He kissed him back, wrapping his arms softly around the blond's neck. Draco sighed, pulling away softly from the kiss, smiling at Harry.

"Merry Christmas." he said softly.

Harry blushed and as he looked up, the tree they were standing under had a mistletoe hanging under it, which made the moment even more magical.

"I was lost and you found me." Harry whispered, kissing him again softly.

A/N: So, that was it! Any reviews are welcome, please follow me, I'll have more stories to post up.  
P.S.: I actually think that the song "You Found Me" by The Fray fitted too but Coldplay is just awesome. I love their music, I've heard every single song of them today, loved each and every one. "Lost?" stole my heart this night. :)


End file.
